Falling over me
by Tomatoes
Summary: When the student becomes the master...


****^^Falling over me^^****

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

How the hell am I going to get it back now? How the hell am I going to fake mom's incredibly manly voice? By the way how in the world can she even make it into such a pitch? Mom's going to be so pissed, out of it, annoyed, hysterical. I can almost taste the blood from inside my cheeks. Her hand sticking me hard at about a thousand kilometers per hour.

And dad. I already know what he's going to do. Give me his thousand hours speech. That's how I got a four in the chemistry AP exam. I could have gotten a five.

"Don't give me that look young lady, it isn't going to work. You guys know that you can't bring phones into the campus and here you are texting your fingers away." I was checking the time. The fucking time, that's all I wanted to do.

"Shame," says Mikaela, legs propped up on the glass desk popping her gum obnoxiously. "Didn't anyone show you how to use your fingers wisely?" And then there's those obnoxious jokes.

"Mik, stop it." God I wish my dad were the principal of the school. Doctor Banes never allows Mikaela to get any referrals. Why would she? She even repeated her sophomore year without any consequences. Not all of us have the willpower to actually do our class work. "And why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in chemistry?"

"Dad, I've taken that class about ten times, I'm still going to fail miserably."

"Well, if you actually stayed home for a night you could pass the class." Am I supposed to be here anymore? Maybe I could just reach over and take my phone.

"It's not my fault, dad I told you I can't be there for your birthday." He chuckles obnoxiously. I guess a trait that is in the family.

"In what world is shaking your ass more important that being at your dad's family reunion?"

"It's my birthday too, dad. I'm not going to this ridiculous family reunion anymore. Uncle Ray keeps on farting when I'm sleeping." As soon as my hand moves an inch to wards the device Banes shoots me a perilous glare. I make sure my back is completely parallel to the back of my chair.

I can't believe I'm staying after school for this crap. Now I'm going to have _run _back home and fast. Mom will have a heart attack if I don't have the food set by the time she gets home. Today's my turn to do the chores, Jesus how I have Wednesday afternoons.

"If you were a good daughter you wouldn't care whether he shitted in your face or not." At this Mikaela rises angry flames of fury from her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'd rather be in mister Hwang's class than here." Mikaela storms out the door furious.

"Mikaela, Mikaela …get back here!" Mikaela only walks faster. "Fine but I'm not giving you a late pass." Then he looks at me. "Go get her."

"What, I don't even--" He holds my crappy phone up in the air almost breaking the excessively fragile instrument.

"Get her back here now!" I run out the door as if my life depends on it because it does. I need to get my 'phone' back. That disgusting phone that only allows me to accept calls. And looks like someone grabbed a couple of yards of aluminum foil and wrapped it around a rock and said,'" Hey let's call this a phone"

I smile when I finally run into Mikaela.

"Are your eyes up your butt cheeks because I will gladly kick them back to their place." Well, then I 'm guessing she really doesn't like me. I open my mouth to talk but I'm interrupted as usual.

"Really, then? I'd like to see you try you fucking whore." Seriously? Like not even kidding? Mikaela arguing again? What doesn't she get tired of fighting underclassmen?

"Uh…Maybe we should just rel--"

Miley looks my way are scrunches up her brows. "Who the fuck are _you_?" Mikaela turns toward me and gives me the same glare her father did seconds ago.

"Stop changing the topic, Frances and actually do something." Oh Jesus doesn't she know that she's a pretty girl? Pretty girls cant' fight. I, on the other hand…Well I can't fight either---

Before I even finish my sentence my hair is pulled back and I'm punched right in the nose, blood gushes from the openings and I try to hold on my nose before I'm pushed to a wall by who else than Mikaela.

"Let me go!" Mikaela's hand is pulled over her head and another girl is pulling on her mane. Pulling at it from the roots and I see her pained face. I rush over to help her and instead of kicking Frances she kicks _me _directly on my abdomen. I fall on the floor in pain. Why couldn't I just have learned karate or something along the lines? I look up to see Mikaela getting her knuckles bitten by the other girl Vicky and holding my injured stomach drag myself to help her; cramps and all.

And then Vicky simply pushes me to the wall again as if she were just blowing the residue of an eraser off a desk. I groan in pain looking up to see Mikaela struggling to handle both girls but failing. I stand up another time and before I can get knocked down again I pull on the red handle releasing the chimes of the fire alarm.

* * *

"Honey, are you ok?" Doctor Banes cradles Mikaela in his arms as she whines.

"No, I'm not. Look at my face." One scratch. On damn scratch and her I am with toilet paper up my nose trying to stop my nose bleed, probably with fractured ribs and maybe a black eye, If I wasn't going to die before I surely am now.

"Honey, what happened?" And then there's that famous Banes glare again.

"Her." Mikaela says pointing at me. In response, I gag on my fruit punch juice. "She got in this fight and I was trying to help her out. And then this happened." She collapses on Doctor Banes shoulder and cried.

I open my mouth to protest but I'm halted once again.

"Mitchie Torrez. My office. Now."

* * *

**I've just always wanted to put Meagan fox and Demi together! If you're wondering what he couple name is called well I'll just call it FOXATO. Jesus that is so hoT!!!**

**Review!!!! **


End file.
